Love Finally Comes
by manni777
Summary: It's a bianca and ricky comical love story. They are slowly discovering their feelings for each other but lots of comical accidents get in the way.
1. Feelings and Larger

NOTE: This is my second story so don't be horrible when reviewing but telling me how to improve and things like that is fine it will be taken on board. If you don't like don't read. Ok hope you enjoy it.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters only the BBC do.

Ricky's POV Is this house ever silent? The kids answer that for me. I look at my tea it's vibrating violently. "Whit turn that bloomin racket down!"  
"It's art!" Whitney replies.  
I shake my head but can't help smiling. All I ever wanted was a proper family with kids and I've got that. Even though Liam and Tiffany are only mine I'm still like a father to the others. I heard footsteps they belonged to Bianca's I looked up. Does she ever take that pink jacket off? It makes me grin? I feel like an idiot when she's around. I jump slightly at the loud slamming of the door. She was always one for a dramatic entrance I remember the first time she met my mum. I shake the memory out of my head. "So what you grinning like a looney for?" she asks.  
I lean back on my chair trying to think of something smart to say. I make a grab of my cup of tea which looks like it is dancing because of the thumping music. "Oh just thought of something funny."  
I take loud gulps of my tea. It's not long before I notice a wetness spreading over my shirt.  
"Ahh bloody tea ruined me favourite shirt"  
I sprint towards the sink and get the taps running it sprays me even more. I push the wet hair out of my face. When I open my eyes again I notice that Bianca's gone. Just like she's disappeared into thin air. Of course she's not really gone; I can hear her laughing her head off at me while going up he stairs. A small figure quietly enters the kitchen.  
"You alright there Tiff? How was school?"  
"Boring I don't think the teachers are teaching us properly. Can I have a drink?  
I reply while towelling myself dry, "Sure go ahead hun and help yourself to what you like from the fridge."  
I sit down heavily on one of the kitchen's chairs, first checking that there wasn't any stray pieces of toast stuck to the bottom. I let my mind wander for a bit. I think a bit about Bianca. I don't know why. I mean we're just friends right? I get distracted by a huge burp. I look at Tiffany.  
"What TIFF don't drink the larger!"

Sorry if it was a bit short please review and tell me what you think then I'll write more :) xxxxxx 


	2. A New Fella and Spilt Drinks

Note:Thanks to everyone who has visited the story it's much appreciated.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on the BBC does!

Bianca'a POV:  
Well here I am young and single. So why am I slouching on the sofa watching Deal or No Deal. I mean the only deal I've had is from Ian inviting me into his hot tub. I would do anything but that. I ain't just going to sit here like some saddo. I'm going to go out and show the world what I've got. What an idiot the guy has picked another red might as well watch the end of the show. I look up as Whitney enters the living room just coming of her phone. "You alright Whit" "Yeah why wouldn't I be"  
" I was only asking"  
" Sorry just tired, you alright you look a bit down"  
" That's going to change soon I'm going to get me a new fella. Right I'm getting out of these granny's clothes."  
I walk up the stairs avoiding Liam's and Morgan's toys. I carefully walk around the small truck at the top which Ricky went flying on earlier. I remember him insisting that he goes to Casualty. He's such a wuss. But I've always loved him, but it was clear what he wanted when he chose Sam even though she's done a runner. Cheeky cow. I grabbed on my best clothes. A deep red top and a pair of black jeans and a pair of gold high heels. I put in my gold hoops and put my hair down. I did a quick twirl in the mirror which went completely wrong and I ended hanging on to the curtains, as the floor was covered with the kids toys as they were playing in here earlier. I strutted out the door this was it. I wish I brought my pink jacket with me it felt wrong not wearing it. I had a catcall from a big, bald building. Who was sweating like mad that was definitely going to make me run into his arms. I might as well try the cafe, see if my luck gets better. I pushed open the door the familar scent of cooking hit me. I walked confidently in. I wasn't quite used to the heels and I ended up banging into the edge of some women's table. She glared at me. If looks could kill.  
"Nice to meet you faceache, you might want to try cracking a smile some time!"  
Great I could see Ian heading towards me.  
"Look Bianca if you want a barmy go to the Vic not here alright."  
"What she started it, did you see the way she looked at me the miserable mere."  
"Look what exactly do you want, somehow I'm guessing your not volunteering for extra shifts."  
"I've come here for a coffee, look I'm the customer"  
"Get out Bianca"  
"I'm the customer here"  
The cheek she just walked away. I looked at Ian he was busy carrying a large tray full of drinks.  
"Well Ian if you don't want to serve me I'll get it myself"  
"No Bianca you will not"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH you idiot you spilt the drinks all over me your paying to replace my top." I was close to tears.  
"Bianca I'm so sorry that was not meant to happen!"  
I looked over at face ache now she was cracking a smile.  
"Well if you think it's a laughing matter let's see if you like it"  
I picked up one of the cold drinks and aimed at her. The next thing I knew someone was tugging at me leading me out of the cafe.

Note: Please if you like it could you review it would mean a lot xxxxxxx 


	3. Coffee and Disappearings

NOTE:Please if you read the story can you review and tell me what you think X DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters only the BBC does.

Ricky's POV Whitney was telling me about how Bianca had gone to find herself a man. What was wrong with me, why does she have to go searching when I'm right here. Maybe if I go now, tell her how I feel. Maybe stop to get a coffee first to give me a boost. And who do I run into? Bianca having a barmy in the cafe. I know from personal experience to get her away from the drama before things get really messy. I gently grab her wrist and lead her away from the scene.

Bianca's POV I jumped with shock as I felt someone wrap their hand around my wrist. In defence I gave a punch.  
"Ahhh Bianca what the hell was that for?"  
"Ricky, I'm so sorry I had no idea it was you"  
"You always had a mean right hook."  
I tried to smile, but the tears came sliding down my face onto my ruined top.  
"Oh Ricky I've ruined everything!" I ran towards the house I didn't care if people were staring. They soon parted when I stuck my finger up. I twisted my ankle in the process, so I had to hobble the rest of the way. I flung open the front door, obviously Ricky didn't lock it. I stormed into the kitche and collasped into the chair.

Ricky's POV Well here I was standing here like a ninny. My cheek still stinging from the punch. Well she obviously didn't want me. I sighed to myself. Beer was the only thing that could cheer me up. "And where do you think your going" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked behind me to see Pat standing tall with hands on hips.  
"Well, am I going to get an answer or shall we just stand here twiddling are thumbs Ricky!"  
"It's not that easy Pat, she's made her choice and she has done in the past. I'm not good enough for her."  
"Is that it then? You just going to give up, not even going to bother to put up a fight. I thought you were more of a man than that Ricky Butcher."  
I watch Pat walk away. I stood there in the cold. No I wasn't going to give up just like that. I ran all the way to the house. I clutched the spring of mistletoe in my hand. "Bianca" I shouted. I waited no answer. Where was she? 


	4. Emotions and A Broken TV

NOTE: Thanks to everyone who is reading my stories.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters only the BBC does!

Ricky's POV "Bianca!"  
I called louder, now getting worried. Where was she?  
A familair and slightly angry voice replied. "What is it Ricky? Can't I just be left on my own for once without you warbling on about crap!"  
I walked cautiously towards the kitchen. It was obvious that Bianca was in a fowl mood and from anyone who knows her well enough, you should know to keep your distance for your own sake. "Bianca, why didn't you answer me. I mean I rang like five times I was really worried."

Bianca's POV Obviously I would never admit to Ricky that I was thankful that he had came to find me. I got a tingling feeling inside of me because it felt really nice that he cared. "Ricky I've messed everything up and made a fool of myself." "Bianca, you've done worse."  
I laughed at this. It was amazing how Ricky could change my moods just like that. I jumped at his touch on my hand. It felt like electricity was flowing through me. I thought any hope of us getting back together was destroyed when Ricky went back out with Sam. I looked into his brown eyes, I hoped he understood that I was saying thank you.

Ricky's POV I wanted this to last forever. It felt so right holding her hand here. "Look don't cry Bianca, we don't wont the kids seeing you like this."  
"Ricky I'm a rubbish mum!" "Don't you dare say that about yourself. No one could be a better mum to those kids than you. Your always there for them. Even when you mess up, you've always had there best intention at heart."  
We were so close. All I had to do was to lean slightly towards her. Seconds ticked by. I might not get a chance like this again. I leant slightly forward. My heart skipped a beat when she leant forward towards me. We were centimetres away.  
"MUUUUM, RICKAAAAYYYY, Morgan knocked his drink over the TV so now it's smoking"  
I saw Tiff rush in. "Oh god" Screamed Bianca, kids don't touch anything!" I banged my head against the table. "Ricky don't just laze about on your ass come help me", commanded Bianca. Just my luck. 


End file.
